New Sidekick
by lxk
Summary: An evil scientist hires his first super-powered sidekick... and she turns out to be just what he neeeded in more ways than one. R&R, if you please.


The moon shone bright that night on the new lovers lying in the bed they shared

**Author's note: Just a oneshot..**

**New Sidekick**

The moon shone bright that night on the new lovers lying in the bed they shared. They had only fallen asleep two hours ago, and had only checked into the hotel six hours ago. The time in between? Well…

The light reflected off their bodies, one a sort of greenish color, the other a clear blue. It wasn't a trick of the light; it was their actual skin colors, something they hadn't really talked about. Neither of them felt like it.

The man stirred and opened his eyes. He sometimes had trouble sleeping, and he wasn't exactly used to sharing his bed. When he looked over at the woman, however, any thoughts of irritation went away quickly. He smiled.

It was only two weeks ago that they met for the first time. He had been looking for a sidekick, for lack of a better word. She had been the most impressive applicant, and he had hired her practically on the spot.

Sure, she was quiet about her impressive, yet slightly disturbing and highly volatile powers, but he had let it slide. He figured he could probably figure it out if need be.

And yes, she had been not at all forthcoming about her history. She hadn't even given him her real name. He did a search on her, but didn't find anything apart from vague rumors about her working in Go City and something about a Team Go. Go City had never been his stomping ground, so he didn't believe it would come back to bite him anytime soon.

But oh, had she made a difference already. The few henchmen he had were already terrified of her. She could boss them around as well as he could, and he wondered if command situations were something she was used to. Not unlikely, considering that Team Go thing. Whatever Team Go was, it did sound like a team, after all.

He grinned as he watched her naked back. It wasn't just the henchmen, though. She had taken her shots at him too. At the time, he wasn't at all amused. He had even pondered firing her… or doing something worse, but since he had already paid her six months in advance, he figured he could wait it out and see if things got better. The fact that they were now sharing this bed was proof enough that things had, indeed, gotten better. Something he would have believed only two days ago.

And then yesterday… She had marched into his office, demanding an evening off. He had been really agitated with her impudence, but in the end, he had relented, hoping that if he could show himself to be a fair boss, she would on occasion, not embarrass him in front of the henchmen.

She had surprised him, though, when she had suggested that he should come along. Saying that he was the only one she really knew around here, and she wouldn't be caught dead with the henchmen, she invited him along.

She didn't have any plans, it turned out. She had only tried for a night off to see if he would acquiesce, to test her waters. He got a little angry at that, but… maybe he needed a break too.

They had found a bar, where they had sat down, had a drink and talked. It had been a somewhat stilted conversation, but certainly not the worst in his life. And certainly not the worst conversation he had ever had with a woman.

About an hour into the evening, though, disaster had struck. It turned out that the bar had a karaoke night, and people were taking the stage and singing horribly, horribly bad, ruining whatever mood that might have…? As he lay in bed, he didn't want to imagine how the evening could have gone.

After he had complained enough about the wretched signing, she had smirked and challenged him. You sing one song, I'll sing one song. He had squirmed. He was an evil scientific genius, not a… a… lounge singer! But in the end, he got up and belted out a tune, It was funnier than he thought, actually. Maybe this could be a tradition he thought as he sat down again. And then. She. Got. Up.

Her voice… He still got chills down his spine thinking about it. That voice he had used to berate him… When she sang… It turned into something completely different. It was… unbelievably sexy. As was the rest of her.

Sure, he had spent most of his life not concerning himself with women. At college he was shunned by them, when he had left they still viewed him without any favor. But in the end, he could manage. He had his science and his plots of revenge to think about.

But watching her singing… and swaying... Something had just clicked in his head. When she got back to him, he had already made up his mind. Better make a try; otherwise he might regret it for the rest of his life.

He had… turned his usual self down a bit. Just enough to make him not seem like a fake, just enough to not seem…weird. He was almost going to give it up when he realized that she was doing the same thing. Her demeanor was… softer, kinder, more… alluring.

At that point, he began to wonder. Maybe this was just a ploy. After all, if everything went according to plans, he would someday take over the world. Was it possible that she was just trying to get on his good side in the event he would… reward her greater than their contract stipulated? In the end, he didn't care. For the first time in years, a woman was looking at him in that certain way… In would be worth giving her Australia or something if it came to that.

And somehow, they had ended up in the hotel room they were lying in now. My, my, my, he thought. What an evening.

Suddenly, she stirred. Rolling his way, her hand ended up on his chest. She opened her eyes, slowly and looked at him. Still that certain look in her eyes. He caught her gaze. He coughed a bit, thinking of something to say.

"I vonder… vould it be ok for me to call you 'mein liebling'?" He asked softly. She smiled.

"Does that mean you don't vant me to call you 'professor'?" She responded, with that Russian accent of hers. He blushed. She noticed. "You seemed to like it vhen I called you that just two hours ago…" He blushed even more.

"Considering... all zhis… I zhink it vould be best if we did avay vith zhe titles." He reached out and took her hand. "Hans." He said, shaking it.

"Elizabeta… Elizabeta Troniskaya" She responded, clearly somewhat nervous. He brought her hand up and kissed it gently.

"Elizabeta… My dear Electronique…" He said. She smiled and lay down her head on his head. Soon, they were asleep again. When dawn came, they were still holding each other. And Professor Dementor knew that whatever Electronique was… she wasn't just a sidekick.

The End.

**End remarks: Yeah, I did a Dementor/Electronique fic. Want to make something of it? Comment, reviews, all welcome! **


End file.
